1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotation developing rotary-type image forming apparatus that rotationally moves a plurality of toner cartridges serving as recording material storage units to perform printing has been proposed. For example, there is a color printing apparatus that moves a toner cartridge having therein a color toner desired by a user to the replacement position depending on the specification by a user operation input or the status of the image forming apparatus, such as “no toner” or the like. During a time period when the color printing apparatus moves the toner cartridge to the replacement position, a message (in-motion message) for reporting to a user the fact that the toner cartridge is moving to the replacement position is displayed on a display unit. The replacement position is a position at which the toner cartridge can be replaced.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-323027 discloses an apparatus that detects the respective amounts of toner accommodated in the toner cartridges and moves a toner cartridge, of which the detected amount of toner is the smallest, to the replacement position. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-15947 discloses a data processing apparatus that determines the usefulness of a warning display based on the state of a print job so that a warning display of low usefulness is not performed.
If an in-motion message is always displayed on a display unit while the rotation developing rotary-type color printing apparatus moves a toner cartridge to the replacement position, the following problems may occur depending on the display timing. More specifically, when the color printing apparatus automatically moves a toner cartridge to the replacement position depending on the “no toner” status or the like regardless of a user operation input, an in-motion message may be displayed despite the fact that a user does not perform a toner cartridge replacement operation. Consequently, a user cannot understand why the color printing apparatus moves a toner cartridge to the replacement position, resulting in possible confusion of the user. Furthermore, even when the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-15947 is applied to the color printing apparatus such that the propriety of a warning display is determined based on the state of a print job, an appropriate message which is an alternative for an in-motion message cannot be selected as an alternative display and thus cannot be reported to a user.